Te Amo
by PreciousAPerez
Summary: "I would never let you go." he promised but what if, I was the one who has to go?
1. Prologue

Prologue

**EPOV**

I never thought that loving someone so much can be so overwhelming and yet still painful.  
She is my First Love, well she is my only love, because of being the shy and nerdy me, people stays away. But when she talked to me, everything changed.

I wasn't aware that I was dressing up just for her or buying myself some contacts and smiling alot.

My Mom brought me to my senses and asked me the reason why I was so happy lately so I just smiled at her and said "I've changed." then shrugged.

Im telling you this because...something's changed, I can feel it.

She's leaving.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Beautiful Creature

**BPOV**

"Name?" the secretary ask.

"Isabella Swan." I mumble then smile.

She smiles back then says "Oh right! Chief Swan's beautiful daughter."

I blush.

"Here is your schedule, honey, and the map." handling me some papers.

"Thank you." I say smiling.

"Your welcome, honey, good luck on your first day." *smiles*

I nod then reach for the door.

As I step out, I breath-in the clean air then smiles.

_My first day, _I thought, _You've done this before, you can do it again._

Walking towards the school, smile in place, and chin's up.

_You can do it again_ I repeat to myself.

Everyone's looking at me while whispering to each of their companions.

~0~

The news spreads like wild fire.

By lunch the whole campus knows that their chief's daugther to his ex-wife is in town.

"Hi!" a woman with a short black hair says smiling.

She looks like a pixie. The human version of tinker bell, except of her black hair.

"Hello." I smile back offering her my hand "My name is-"

"Isabella, I know." she smiles again, then grabs my arm. "Im Alice." she mumbles while taking me with her.

She stops at a table then says "Sit with us." *smiles*

"Us?" I asked confused, she doesnt have any ghost friends right?

"Yeah, they'll will be here any moment." she nods.

"Okay." I say confuse before smiling then sitting down.

Whose they? Like a silent prayer it was heard.

Because four person arrives with their tray's of food.

Three guys and a gal.

A bulky one, a lancky and a nerdy-shy-type of guy. I can tell it by looking at him, staring at his feet.

But my-oh-my they all look like some kind of super models. I mean perfect body and oh-so beautiful. I feel like they belong to another world.

I was pulled out of my trance because of a throat clearing. I look down blushing furiosly by getting caught ogling.

"Bella." Alice says smiling. "This is my family," gesturing at her siblings. "Emmeth," gestures to the bulky-big guy. "Jasper," gestures to the lancky one before hugging him. She must have seen the confusion in my eyes 'cause she says "he's my boyfriend." ohhh. "Rosalie," gestures to the woman beside Emmeth again looking at my eyes then "she's Emmeth's girlfriend." then gestures to the last guy "This is Edward." she says grabbing the guy's hand then offering it to me. I shake it without Edward looking at me. Alice continues, "Guys this is-"

"Isabella, we know." they said, smiling except for Edward.

"Just call me Bella, please." smiles "Its nice to meet you all."

"Are we gonna eat or what?" Emmeth said grinning hugely. "You already know her. Right Edward?" he ask teasingly with some kind of secret joke.

Edward blushes then looks up.

OH MY GOSH ! He looks like a freaking Greek god !

My eyes widen so does my mouth, but quikly shake my head so he wont notice.

"Yeah, I do." Edward says quietly. He definetly is shy.

~0~

Lunch is over.

Biology is next.

And my seatmate is Edward.

_This subject will be the death of me, NO! Edward will be!_

I tried my hardest to stay focus on the teacher, but with a beautiful man beside you, all you can do is look at him and study every detail about him.

_Strong jaw, straight nose, long lashes, crazy bronze hair, kissable lips, adorable glasses, and a skin to kill._

And as if sensing that I was looking at him, his green, green eyes meet mine, he turned away before I could blink.

"Miss Swan, if your done studying your lab partner, can you tell us what you learned?" the teacher says.

CAUGHT !

I look at my shaking hands, ignoring the giggling and sneakers of the other students. I am so sure that my whole body is blushing crimson red.

Even Edward blushes.

He is so beautiful, I wish I could just look at him. "No, I imagine you wont. So pay attention please."

I lock my eyes at the board and try to pay attention.

_You are so STUPID Bella ! He cant even stand to look at you ! _

I vow from this day on that I will make Edward like me, so I tried to behave.

~0~

The day passed by, with a blur. I am standing at my car door now, looking at Edward as he climbs in his volvo. I can see that his family is wealthy just by noticing their expensive cars. Emmett and Rosalie has a Jeep. Jasper and Alice has a yellow porshe, leaving Edward with his volvo.

I am curios though, if his family is wealthy, why did Edward chose a volvo?

The answer is.. NOT YOUR BUSSINESS IDIOT ! My mind yelled at me. Who the heck yells at themselves ? That would be me ofcourse.

_Earth to Bella?_ my mind reminds me again. I blink several times before looking back at Edward.

I gasp, he's looking on my direction. I started my genesis before getting caught ogling again, then head home.

_Be ready for tomorrow beautiful creature, I'll be talking to you. Hope you dont mind..._


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: My Angel

**EPOV**

_I have a feeling that Im going to talk to her sooner than later._

She is so beautiful, and when she touched my hand, my whole body was a live wire.

When Emmeth had been teasing me earlier, that's how I know that they know about my crush towards Bella.

Before, Bella would visit her father 3 months every year.

I remember seeing her ten years ago...

_"Mom, I'll just go to the men's room." I said_

_It was late september, dad got promoted at the hospital. That is why we're having dinner at some restaurant here in Forks._

_As I was making my way to the men's room, I was so caught-up by the event of things that happened, I didnt realize that I bumped into a girl._

_Mind you, she is not just a girl, she looks like an angel, I tell you. _

_She is wearing a white dress and her hair is in a ponytail, she looked just around my age._

_"Oh, Im so sorry! I wasn't paying attention to where I was walking. Are you hurt?" she said, so concered_

_Answer her, dumpass!_

_I didnt realize that I was staring again until someone cleared their throat._

_"Move kid!" the guy shouted_

_I snapped out of my daze then moved._

_"Sorry!" I shouted to the guy._

_"Edward, there you are." mom said as I was searching the crowed looking for Angel._

_"What took you so long?" mom continued "Edward?" _

_Snap out of it !_

_I shook my head a little "Umm.." I mumbled_

_"Never mind, Edward, your dad is waiting by the car." she took my hand then led me outside_

_Just as we were walking out, I saw the chief's car passing by, in the passenger seat I saw Angel._

After that, I was looking out for the Chief's car hoping to see her again.

Whenever I see her year after year she grows more and more beautiful but today I never thought that she would be so beautiful I can almost see the light behind her. That probably explains why Newton and Crowley are showing off their cars.

Dont get me wrong Angel's genesis is way beyond cool. My Volvo for that matter is my baby, it might be a family car but my car is MY CAR and you dont mess with my things specially my car.

Just like today, I haven't spoken her a word. I was scared that if she knew my stalking tendencies she would run away, screaming as she goes.

_Tomorrow, I would definetly talk to my angel._


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The Talking

Sitting at the Cafeteria with my peers or you could call it my siblings, but I consider them as my friends.

I sit next to Bella. This is so awkward! Why cant I just look at her and say what I have to say?  
_That's 'cause you cant. _My subconsious tells me. At the corner of my eye I think I saw her look at me but only for nanoseconds. _Ok this is it !_

"Hi Bella." I smiled

"Hi." she says

"Umm... about yesterday, do you think our classmates wont tell their parents?" I ask

"Tell them what?" Alice asks

"Nothing. Nothing." Bella answers quikly

"Tell them nothing?" Alice says

"Yeah!" I answered

"Then why are guys so nervous all of a sudden?" she snickers

"Maybe that's because Bella got caught 'studying' Edward by their teacher." Jasper burst in.

"Oh is that so?" Alice says excitingly

"YEAH!" Emmett and Jasper yells

"Could you quiet down?! All of the students are looking at us!" I whisper-yell.

"Thats because you guys are more like star-cross lovers." Emmett says

Are we?

I mean yeah I like her but does she like me too?

"Edward! Quit daydreaming!" Alice teases.

"Im not!"

"'cause its coming true." Jasper says

"Could you guys stop teasing Edward?" Bella looks at them.

Behind Bella's back I stuck my tongue at them.

"UGH! Your discusting Edward!" Alice

Just as Alice says it Bella looks at me.

Quilky at possible my tongue is back in.

"You should have seen it Bella!" Alice

"Can we have some privacy guys?" Bella asks nicely

"Sure..." my siblings departed

"Edward."

"Bella."

We said at the same time.

"Ladies first." I say

"Are you telling me your not a lady?" she says teasingly

Then were both laughing.

"Edward, Im sorry about yesterday."

"Im not."

"How come?"

"It was actually the first time a girl woud notice me."

"Why is that?"

"Ummm..."

"Because?"

"Because... Im a very shy and nerdy looking."

"You look fine to me."

To you yeah but to others, they dont see me like that.

"I have something to ask you."

"Ask away."

"Can... canitakeyoutodinner."

"Im sorry I did'nt catch that."

Take a deep breath. "Can I take you to dinner?"

EXHALE!

"Oh."

Just oh? Are you trying to kill me Bella?

"Oh?"

"Sure!"

"I'll pick you up tommorow."

"What time?"

"We usually have dinner at 6 o'clock. How about I pick you up at 5:30?"

"We?"

"Yeah, my family and myself." Obviously...

"Were having dinner with your family?"

"Yeah, my family likes you alot."

"Oh okay."

_Dinner..._

_Bella's going to Dinner !_

_YES YES !_

"Umm. Edward?"

"Yeah?"

"Were late for class."

I stand up. SH**!


End file.
